


A Hundred Yellow Ribbons Round the Old Oak Tree

by TelltaleWitchling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone likes Hinata, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Healthy Polyamory, Hinata Harem, Hinata Shouyou Has ADHD, Lowkey adhd Hinata, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, They all live together in a big house because I say so, Will add more relationships as I go, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelltaleWitchling/pseuds/TelltaleWitchling
Summary: So basically Hinata is dating Kageyama, Nishinoya and Tsukishima and has a crush on Kenma. After a Karasuno plays Nekoma in an away game, Hinata invites Kenma over for a sleepover at his giant house with all his boyfriends. I'll be adding more characters to the list as I go.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Romancing Kenma pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first ever fanfic despite the fact I've been in this fandom for years. Any and all criticism is welcomed! Just to clear up a few things quickly, nobody's bothered about basically half of Karasuno being polyamorous because their momma's raised them right. And there will be no satisfactory explanation for Hinata having a massive house while in high school because it's my fic and I say so. If you want a chapter about literally any character confessing to Hinata or something along those lines, just say so and I'll be more than happy to write it in! Might also write confession scenes for the three already established relationships, so let me know if that's something you'll be interested in! Love y'all! <3

The inside of the bus was buzzing with excitement. It had been so long since they had played Nekoma, even in a practice match. The electricity in the air had only heightened as Yachi pointed out a familiar landmark, signalling they were only ten minutes away. Even Ukai was letting his anticipation show; loudly proclaiming to Takeda how they would beat Nekoma into the dust. The teacher just smiled and nodded. He knew the best way to deal with Ukai was just to let him go off on one.  
Hinata was leaning on Kageyama, knees up to his chest and texting furiously. Kageyama dragged his fingers absent-mindedly through the ginger’s hair as he stared out the window. Occasionally Hinata would react to a text with a snort or giggle and Kageyama would ask what he found so funny. The smaller boy would then start to chatter about the conversation and the jokes made and how hilarious he was, of course. And then his phone would vibrate and he would instantly be typing away once again.

Hinata knew that Kageyama wouldn’t be offended by his attention being elsewhere. It was always like this when he got into a conversation with Kenma. Sometimes they would facetime for hours, Kenma showing off his new gaming setup and Hinata bouncing around the house and back garden, unable to sit still. Of course, Kageyama would be there every now and then. Though Kenma was still shy around the setter, unable to deal with the two very different types of intensities that Hinata and Kageyama gave off. Another message from Kenma set Hinata off giggling again. Falling back into Kageyama’s lap, he stared at the phone screen, trying to think up a funnier response. 

“Your face looks weird when you concentrate,” Kageyama said down to him. Hinata puffed out his cheeks and sat up, turning to face the aisle instead of him. He sent a quick “haha, ur so funny :p” to Kenma before he heard another voice pipe up behind him.

“It only looks weird because he doesn’t use his brain for anything other than texting Kenma.”

Tsukishima was leaning over the seat, resting his head on his elbows. He looked down at Hinata with a smug, knowing look on his face.

“Shut up, what’s that supposed to mean?” he retaliated, willing himself to stop the blood he could feel rushing to his cheeks. He knew he wasn’t the subtlest with these sorts of things but the fact Tsukishima could read him that easy…

“So the king isn’t enough for you anymore?” Another knowing smirk. Bastard.

“Neither are you apparently,” Kageyama said nonchalantly, not bothering to look away from the window.

Tsukishima spluttered a little at that, his usually cool demeaner falling away for a few seconds before sitting back down, defeated. If Hinata hadn’t been laughing as hard as he was, he might’ve heard Yamaguchi quietly comforting the flustered blonde. Kageyama was also looking very proud of himself.

Hinata shimmied across the seats, placing a quick kiss on Kageyama’s cheek before laying with his head in his lap again. “Maybe I should tell Kenma how cool you are, Tobio. Almost as quick-witted as me!”

He laughed as the setter flushed a deep red, turning his head away and muttering something about Hinata not being quick-witted at all. Usually he would be up in a flash, arguing that, in fact, he was so very quick-witted and Kageyama was just too slow to realise. But as he sat up he glanced out the window and realised where they were. He shot a quick text to Kenma, fingers fumbling a little in his excitement.

_To: Kenmaa <3  
U see th bus??! Wer here!_

He smiled widely, leaning over Kageyama so he could see out the window, looking for the Nekoma team. He felt like his stomach was filled with butterflies if butterflies were made out of electricity. The other members of the team were almost as worked up as him. Tanaka was yelling about reuniting with his soul-brother-that-wasn’t-Nishinoya-but-no-less-important. Daichi was planning how best to impress Kuroo with his leadership skills. Even Tsukishima seemed to be…well not excited, but less apathetic. 

A buzz sounded from Hinata’s pocket. He opened the message, expecting to see Kenma’s joy at being able to see them all again.

_From: Kenmaa <3  
K._

Hinata had never felt pain like it. Kenma’s deadpan delivery of every sentence over text never failed to make him either laugh or cry. This boy was going to be the end of him, he thought. To be fair, that’s what he had thought with Kageyama and especially Tsukishima. Not so much Nishinoya, who didn’t know the meaning of impassive. Maybe it was a good sign, he said to himself, trying to not overthink it. Which he then promptly did.

“Tobio, does Kenma hate me or is he just too lazy to write ‘Okay’?”

“What do you think, dumbass?”

“He hates me?”

“I knew your reading comprehension was bad but wow,” chimed in Tsukishima.

“If he hated you, he wouldn’t text you every day.”

“What if he’s just being polite?”

_“Shouyou.”_

The warning in Kageyama’s voice was enough to quiet Hinata down, but not to calm his nerves. He always felt like this when he had a crush. And even though it had all worked out easily the first three times, he couldn’t shake the feeling this one would end in tragedy. At least if it all came crashing down, Kenma was less likely to physically dismember him than Tsukishima.

The bus came to a stop and Takeda stood up to give a quick warning about being good guests and not committing crimes or attempting to commit crimes Ennoshita. And then they were free to grab their things and get off the bus. Tsukishima grabbed Hinata’s bags from the overhead luggage rack, earning him a lingering kiss on the cheek, which dusted them a light pink. As Hinata pulled away from him, he saw a line of red uniforms through the window behind Tsukishima. He all but bolted out of the bus.

Once outside, he located the small blonde with uncanny speed. Not even taking a moment to pause, he ran off towards the red-clad group. Shouting Kenma’s name as he ran, as if the alert boy wouldn’t notice the ginger tornado barrelling towards him. In a matter of seconds, Hinata’s arms were around Kenma, lifting him off the ground in a gargantuan hug. 

“Hey Shouyou,” Kenma said as Hinata let him return to the earth. He had a small smile on his face, a rarity. Hinata had always been a little taken back every time he saw Kenma smile, but recently it had started to be more than just surprise or even pride. It felt like his whole heart had been bathed in sunlight. And that was just over facetime. In person…Hinata hadn’t been prepared. His poor little brain short circuited and if the rest of the team hadn’t caught up, he would’ve collapsed on the concrete.

“Poor Shouyou can’t deal with long bus journeys,” explained Nishinoya who had caught Hinata.

“Thanks Yuu,” mumbled Hinata as he was hauled back to his feet. Nishinoya pressed a soft kiss to his forehead in response, arm hooked around Hinata’s waist for support.

Kuroo, who was standing behind Kenma let out a snicker. “Shorty really gets around, huh? Who’s next on your hit list?”

Hinata stuck his tongue out, “You’re just jealous!”

“Bullshit. I’m never jealous.”

“You went in the huff yesterday because I called Shouyou fun,” Kenma added. His targeted stare causing Kuroo to squirm.

“Not true.”

“It is.”

“Not true.”

“It is.”

The team were led to the volleyball gym as the bickering continued. Hinata was basically skipping, his bag slung over his shoulder. He was so looking forward to seeing Kenma play again. He and Nishinoya chatted enthusiastically about how all their extra training was bound to pay off, Hinata leaning into him affectionately. One of his favourite benefits of having Nishinoya as a boyfriend was being able to rest his head on his shoulder and vice versa. Something he didn’t have the luxury with Kageyama or Tskuiyama. Maybe that’s what he found so appealing about Kenma. He could imagine sitting for hours with Kenma snuggled into his side. Not something he could do with Nishinoya who became restless within minutes.

A while later, they had warmed up thoroughly and were having a last minute pep-talk from Ukai. Hinata was trying his best to save his energy for the court but it felt like liquid electricity was flying through his veins. All his senses felt heightened and even though he was trying to focus on his coach’s words, as soon as a soft voice rose from the other team, it was all he could concentrate on.

“We’ll win.” 

Kenma’s golden eyes flashed as they met Hinata’s.

“But it might be fun either way.”  
*  
The result was a Nekoma victory, two sets to one. The final set had been close, ending 32-30. Even Kenma was sweating, though not as much as Hinata who had been flying across the court non-stop for the last hour. He felt more sweat than man. When they went to shake hands, he silently apologised to poor Inuoka with his eyes. To his credit, Inuoka waited until he was with the rest of his team before wiping his hand on his shirt. Overall, Hinata wasn’t too upset with the result. Of course he had wanted to win, but the game had been fun. And he’d gotten an amazing wipe in, winning the second set.

After the coach talks, the teams were allowed to mingle and catch up on recent events. Kuroo was immediately by Tsukishima, taunting him about the game. Hinata felt sorry for his boyfriend but Yamaguchi wasn’t one to let Kuroo’s slights go unchallenged. The three of them enjoying some good-natured teasing. Hinata knew they both missed Kuroo in between matches, and how both of them would rather die than let him know.

There was a soft tug on his shirt, and Hinata realised while he’d been zoning out Kenma had wandered all the way over to him, PSP in hand. He was no longer shining with sweat, having dried himself off with a towel like everyone else after the game, but still seemed to glow in the artificial light of the gym. Hinata’s chest bloomed with heat at the sight of Kenma slightly dishevelled, still recovering from the exertion of the game.

“Hey Kenma, what’s up?”

Kenma tilted his head, “Just wanted to say well done with the game.” His tone was flat but not insincere. Hinata knew that Kenma was the type to express his feelings through his words alone. 

“You guys were great too! You totally made me think you were gonna set to Lev and then BAM! Setter dump!”

He let out a soft laugh, “Yeah. Lev really thought I was gonna. But a dump was easier.”

“Still!” Hinata continued, his enthusiasm overshadowing the other’s meek observations. “You knew exactly how to get the point! You’re so smart, Kenma.”

The setter blushed furiously at the last sentence. His PSP dangled, forgotten, in his hand. Hinata smiled at the poor boy who tried to turn his face away to mask his blush. Kenma’s eyes were staring intently at the floor. He was told often enough that he was smart, so Hinata had no idea why this time was such a big deal. The silence dragged on for a minute longer before he realised that he would have to be the one to break it.

“Uh…so how about Kuroo during warm up? Talk about getting distracted!”

And suddenly they were back on safe ground. Kenma poking fun at his captain quietly, Hinata acting out Kuroo being smacked in the face with a ball in the most dramatic fashion. Their conversation touching on the game itself, training, how their mutual friends were getting on. Kenma was closer with Akaashi than Hinata and shared a few stories he’d heard from the Fukurodani team.

“Akaashi has more patience than me.”

Hinata sighed dramatically, imitating Bokuto’s voice, “Akaaaaashi…You’re meant to tell me how awesome I am…Even when I burst a volleyball by sitting on it…It’s the meat buns…they go straight to my hips…”

The sound of Kenma’s airy giggles was euphoric to Hinata. He loved making anyone laugh, but a simple smile from Kenma was a rarity. Being the reason he smiled or laughed was enough to make Hinata sing with joy. He could feel the blood pounding in his ears as he watched Kenma try to compose himself. He was about to continue his little performance when Nishinoya’s voice rang across the gym.

“Oi, Shouyou! We’re going to get changed, come on!” 

“Oh, right. Be there in a sec!” he yelled. Turning back to Kenma, who had now regained his usual calm appearance, he gave Kenma a quick hug.

“Meet me by the bus before we leave, okay?” he said, running after the rest of his team, not waiting for a response.

Sugawara laughed as Hinata nearly barrelled into the back of Asahi, “You always have energy after games. I don’t know how you do it.”

“He’s just showing off,” said Kageyama.

“Showing off to who? Kenma?” asked Tanaka, turning around to glance at the retreating blonde and then back at Hinata. “And here I was thinkin’ you guys were just good friends.”

Hinata bristled a little at that, “We are! Just good friends, I mean. Its not-he’s…” he sputtered. He could feel his face burning. It wasn’t that he didn’t value Kenma as a friend, quite the opposite. The platonic appreciation he felt for him had been so high for so long; somewhere along the line it had morphed into something else. Hinata couldn’t pinpoint the moment where Kenma’s eyes had went from intriguing to heart-stopping. 

Nishinoya slung an arm around Hinata, “Good friends? I’ve heard that before!” He snickered mischievously. Hinata laughed with him, remembering the weeks he had insisted Nishinoya stay after practice to help him improve his form. His technique had improved! Thanks in no small part to Nishinoya’s style of training.

“Oh yeah Yuu, what was it you said?” he asked, sensing an opportunity to pass the teasing off onto someone else. “Something about me getting a reward if I improved?” Hinata tilted Nishinoya’s chin upwards with his finger, forcing the suddenly flustered boy to meet his eyes. He flashed a knowing grin, “Now what might that reward have been, Yuu? Care to remind me?”

They were walking slower than the rest of the team, falling behind slightly. Hinata relished the look of embarrassment on the older boy’s face. He leaned down to press a quick kiss to Nishinoya’s lips, enjoying the contented sigh let out by the other. Pulling away, he let his boyfriend lean into him as they caught up to the rest of the team. He turned his head enough to whisper into Nishinoya’s ear so the rest of the team wouldn’t hear.

“Something like that, right Yuu?”

“Shut up, Shouyou!”

Hinata doubled over as Nishinoya’s elbow dug into his side, letting out a comical “Oof!” as he did so. He should know better than to tease Nishinoya too much, but he couldn’t help it. Smiling, albeit still in pain, he followed the team to the changing rooms.

*  
Kenma was waiting by the bus, like Hinata had hoped he would. He barely looked up when they all approached, loudly laughing at a joke Sugawara had made at Ukai’s expense. The rowdiness didn’t seem to faze him as he calmly put his handheld away in his hoodie pocket, glancing at Hinata. He seemed a bit exasperated but Kenma always had that sort of vibe around him.

“Kenma! You came!”

He sighed, “You didn’t really give me a chance to say no…”

Hinata smiled, knowing Kenma would’ve met him regardless. He was much too sweet to stand him up. Or maybe he knew Hinata wouldn’t let him get away with it if he tried. 

“So…You wanted something?”

“Oh!” Hinata had almost forgot, “Uh, yeah I need-wanted to…um…wanted to talk to you.”

Kenma raised his eyebrows slightly in a “yeah I figured” sort of way. He hadn’t really thought about what he was going to say word for word. Or at all, past the general idea. He was sure his uncertainty was reflected on his face. Hinata’s eyes met Kenma’s piercing, golden ones and he knew that nothing was slipping past him.

“I…I wanted to tell you something. In person.”

The setter’s impassive face gave nothing away. Hinata didn’t want to piss him off by stalling any longer.

“I miss you. A lot.” He admitted. Kenma looked shocked, even if it was in classic toned down Kenma fashion. His mouth opened and closed, like he was searching for the words to reply. So Hinata decided to continue.

“I mean, you’re a really cool person to be around! I love hanging out with you! You’re…um, really sweet and…um…”

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, trailing off uncomfortably. In terms of expressing his feelings eloquently, Kageyama probably had him beat. But he’d gotten this far being blunt so he might as well continue.

“I miss you when you’re not with me. Or I’m not with you? So maybe you’d want to come hang at mine more often?” he concluded. He let out a deep breath, letting his shoulders sag a little. Hinata had read somewhere that eye contact was important when expressing sincerity and had internalised that a little too much. Staring directly into Kenma’s eyes with a purpose so intense that Kenma held his gaze for only a few seconds. There was nothing but wind to fill the silence between them.

“You mean like a sleepover…?”

Hinata was shocked that Kenma had been the one to speak first. So shocked that it took him a moment to process what he had said. He smiled in relief. Kenma knew him so well that he could put Hinata’s thoughts together even when he himself couldn’t.

Kenma also visibly relaxed when Hinata replied, “Yeah! Exactly! Like a sleepover with games and stuff!” The nod of agreement from Kenma as soon as games were mentioned was too funny for Hinata to supress a full blown smile. 

“When?”

“Uhh…this week?”

That was too eager, much too eager. This week? That was something he could spring on Nishinoya or Kageyama who could both adapt their routine easily. Not Kenma who lived ages away and actually studied! Maybe he should give him three weeks? Or a month? Was a year too far in advance? Maybe he should-

“Sure. I’ll come after practice on Saturday?”

_W H A T_

“Awesome!” is what he replied with instead. Kenma shot him a careful smile, as if he knew the extent of Hinata’s surprise. He looked beautiful when he smiled. Well, he looked beautiful all the time, but especially when he let a shred of happiness shine through. The way the corners of his eyes crinkled slightly was fascinating to him. How many people had been blessed with the sight Hinata had before him?

His train of thought was cut short as Daichi yelled at him to “stop annoying Kenma” and “get on the damn bus already” in the voice that said he wasn’t kidding. Hinata yelled back a quick apology. After giving Kenma a hug that ended too soon, he hurried onto the bus. 

“I take it whatever you did went well?” said Tsukishima as Hinata slid into the seat beside him. Usually he didn’t have much of a chance to sit beside Tsukishima but Yamaguchi had opted to sit at the back with Kinoshita to talk about serve technique. Kageyama wasn’t too fussed, enjoying the extra leg room. 

Hinata grinned up at Tsukishima. “Yeah, Kenma’s coming over for a sleepover this weekend!”

“Did you bribe him with games?”

“…Kei…”

“Don’t use my name like that.”

Hinata pouted turning to press his back against Tsukishima’s shoulder in a way that was uncomfortable for both of them. Though Tsukishima knew through experience that Hinata wasn’t one to give in.

“Fine, I won’t push it.” He lifted his arm, letting Hinata pull himself into his lap and snuggle up against him. A wolf whistle came from the direction of Tanaka and Nishinoya’s seats but Hinata was too comfy to move. Tsukishima may look bony but the crook of his shoulder was the best place to rest his head. Much to the tall blonde’s chagrin.

An hour into the bus journey, Hinata felt calloused fingers stroking his hair. He didn’t open his eyes, too close to the edge of sleep, but leaned into the touch enough to let Tsukishima know he was enjoying it. He felt the hand in his hair stutter a little and the body beneath him stiffen. Hinata didn’t need to open his eyes to know the flustered look he definitely had on his face.

“…love you…”

“Sure.”

“…Kei…”

There was a defeated sigh from the blocker. His muscled relaxed beneath Hinata again. 

“Love you too, Shouyou.”

They stayed that way for a long while, letting the calm surround them both, soothing their tired bodies to the point where Hinata didn’t notice when he fell asleep.


	2. Romancing Kenma pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "Romancing Kenma" thing was only meant to be two separate parts, I am so sorry. I just had the opportunity to write about sleepovers and if I didn't take full advantage of that I wouldn't be able to live with myself. This chapter includes boys being boys, Mario Party, DIY avocado face masks, references to Anchorman and Scary Movie and some good old fashioned fluffy feelings.  
> Enjoy!

The buzz from Hinata’s phone could hardly be heard over the racket in the house. In an effort to have the house at least semi-presentable for Kenma, Tsukishima had insisted they all clean up. It was surprisingly slow work considering there was six of them. Hinata vaulted over the couch in his hurry to reach the table his phone was on. It had been a good few hours since Kenma had texted saying he was on his way. Hopefully, he was close. Hinata was so excited to see him, even if it had been less than a week. Of course, they had facetimed close to every day but it just wasn’t the same. He quickly unlocked his phone to check his messages. Sure enough, it was Kenma.

_From: Kenmaa <3_

_Am five minutes away. Do u have switch charger?_

Hinata sighed. He couldn’t decide if Kenma was blunter over text or in person. Honestly, the boy had a talent for being able to avoid almost any social interaction with his tone alone. Excluding a select few, obviously. Still, he concluded that Kenma’s tone was a lot more endearing in person. And sounded less like he hated Hinata with every fibre of his being.

_To: Kenmaa <3_

_OmG ur so close!!! Tonight’s gonna be so fun!!!_

The phone was barely sat back on the table before it pinged again.

_From: Kenmaa <3_

_Switch charger?_

_To: Kenmaa <3_

_Yuu might have one but dont get ur hopes up…_

This time there was no lightning fast reply. He had to chuckle at Kenma’s priorities. He really was obsessed with games, though Hinata was no better with volleyball, he supposed. Placing the phone down, he turned to help Yamaguchi with the pile of duvets and pillows he was carrying. The blanket pile was at least the same height as him, comically swaying with every step.

“Kei! Why are you making poor Yamaguchi do so much work on his own?!”

“I’m organising things! He’s a big boy, he can take care of himself!” came Tsukishima’s voice from the other room. It seemed he had his hands full anyway, making sure Kageyama didn’t break the pile of plates he was bringing through. Nishinoya had brought Asahi over for the night and was sulking with him in the kitchen. Apparently, Tsukishima had tasked them with cleaning the pile of dishes by the sink. Asahi didn’t seem to mind, timidly trying to start up a conversation. Nishinoya, on the other hand, had been cleaning the same bowl for the past twenty minutes.

The chaos in the house was nothing new, but Hinata’s anxiousness definitely wasn’t helping. He’d confided in his boyfriends the night before about how important it was to him that everything went well with Kenma’s sleepover. Maybe that was why Kageyama’s brow was furrowed with worry and Tsukishima seemed much more attentive than usual. The tall blonde was not one for taking charge when he had any other option, so today had been a surprise. Not an unwelcome one, however, as a house full of boys got messy really easily; half of them high on adrenaline for most of the day and the rest unable to bring themselves to care. This was definitely a change Hinata could get used to.

The doorbell rang. Hinata promptly dropped all the pillows he was carrying on the sofa and took off, full pelt, towards the front door. Fumbling with the handle in his enthusiasm, he finally managed to open the door. There stood a semi-startled Kenma, his overnight bag slung over his shoulder. After a quick hug, a standard greeting from Hinata, Kenma stepped over the threshold. His eyes zeroed in on Nishinoya, who had come in from the kitchen.

“Switch charger?”

Nishinoya shook his head, confused. “Uh…nah I left it Asahi’s…”

“I can’t trust you guys with anything.”

Hinata giggled at Kenma’s defeated tone. He led him into the living room where Yamaguchi had organised all the blankets in the comfiest looking way. The couch was covered in a mix of duvets and brightly coloured pillows. Tsukishima had placed a few bowls filled with various snacks on the nearby coffee table.

“Hey, Kenma, you can put your bag by mine,” Asahi said as he flopped onto the couch. Kenma thanked him quietly and wandered to the corner of the room Asahi had indicated. Hinata watched him go, delicate arms swinging slightly by his side. His imagination teased him with thoughts of running his fingers through Kenma’s hair and feeling his thin arms coil around him. He would love to be on the receiving end of any affection from the setter. The fact that Kenma was single was still a mystery to Hinata. He really was beautiful, if a little stand-offish at first. Who wouldn’t want to be with him?

A soft voice pulled him from his thoughts, “Shouyou? I brought some pineapple sweets. Do you want them?”

Pineapple sweets? He was in love. He started to say as much when his eyes fell on the object in Kenma’s other hand.

“You had a switch charger all along!?”

“As a backup.”

“Oh my god, Kenma.”

*

The group were all snuggled up together under the blankets. They had decided, after much debate, to play Mario Party. Kenma had wanted to play Dark Souls but had backed down after Tsukishima pointed out that it wasn’t exactly a sleepover game. Things had been going as expected for most of the game; Kenma winning every minigame easily, Tsukishima coming second, Hinata and Kageyama duking it out for third, and the rest of the boys just enjoying being along for the ride. It had been hilarious. Watching Kageyama yell firstly at Hinata for beating him and then turning the verbal assault on Tsukishima for mocking them both…it was a thing of beauty. At this point there was fifteen minute long breaks in between each minigame where they would throw insults and pillows at each other. Yamaguchi had refilled his popcorn bowl three times watching it all unfold. Kenma had built up enough confidence to mock even Tsukishima for being unable to beat him.

Hinata liked this new side to Kenma. Of course, he knew that the setter had a fire in him but seeing it up close was something else. He had never seen him so confident before. Then came the minigame that changed it all: Don’t Wake Wiggler. Kenma had went as far as to brag that he had the PERFECT strategy for this game, nearly unbeatable. All Tsukishima needed to hear was the “nearly” and it was too late. Kenma started off strong with a few pats to the wiggler, playing it safe but not too safe. Then came Tsukishima who, in the five seconds he had decided to spam the pat button to the point where he knew the game would be over before it ever got back to him. Kageyama and Hinata both survived, though the tension in the room was thick. Kenma shot a death glare to Tsukishima as he pressed his button once. The wiggler woke up. Chaos ensued.

“You dirty cheating bastard!” yelled Kenma, hurling a pillow projectile across the couch.

“Oh, but I thought you had an unbeatable strategy?” Came the smug retort.

“I am going to rip you apart limb by limb!”

“Please! You could barely rip apart a piece of bread.”

Before Hinata knew it, Kenma was diving over him to try and murder Tsukishima with a fluffy pillow. Tsukishima tried to deflect the attack with another pillow which ended up flying back and hitting Yamaguchi’s popcorn bowl. From then on it was a full out war. At some point Hinata ended up on Kageyama’s shoulders and refused to come down, citing it as an excellent vantage point for pillow sniping enemies. Asahi threw Nishinoya on the couch to collect more pillow ammunition. Tsukishima threw Nishinoya back at Asahi. Poor Yamaguchi was trying to avenge his popcorn but the duo of Kageyama and Hinata were having none of it; pelting him with fluffy projectiles before he could even get close. No one except Tsukishima dared go near Kenma, who’s eyes promised death. Tsukishima was lucky he could hold the setter back with one arm, otherwise Hinata was certain there would have been fatalities. It was beautiful and undeniable carnage.

Eventually they had mostly tired themselves out and a truce was called, though Kenma was still seething with rage. The living room looked like a tornado had just touched down. After cleaning up most of the room and writing off Mario party as just as deadly as Monopoly and Mariokart, they decided to move ahead with their list of activities planned for the night.

“You can make a face mask out of avocado?”

“Don’t talk to me, back-stabber.”

“Are you still mad about a game?”

“Is Jesus still mad at Judas?”

“…I…don’t think he is…I thought his whole thing was forgiving…?” Asahi chimed in.

“Well I bet he was pissed about it for a while…”

Kageyama shut them all up as best he could while explaining how the whole homemade avocado face mask thing worked. Asahi and Nishinoya had set out most of the ingredients before Kenma had arrived, so it wasn’t too much of a bother to get started. Especially since the recipe was “Grab a bowl and throw everything in it” as it had been so eloquently put. Kenma and Hinata took their bowls and sat down at the table with Kageyama. The rest of the group were scattered around the kitchen and living room floor, calling out the occasional question.

“When did you learn how to do this, Tobio?” asked Hinata as he mixed in the oats with the avocado.

“I looked it up, obviously. If you use your facial oil after it, it keeps your skin really clear.”

“You have a skincare routine?” Kenma asked, his quiet shock evident. Kageyama flushed red as Hinata burst out laughing. He made a few sounds that might’ve been protests before giving up entirely, focusing on perfecting the consistency of his avocado mush.

Hinata had pulled himself together after his laughing fit and patted Kageyama’s shoulder affectionately. Kageyama shot him a dirty look which got even more angry as Hinata stuck his tongue out. This sent all three of them into giggles, Hinata’s lasting the longest, as usual.

A small weight on his arm pulled him out of his laughter. Kenma’s hand rested on his forearm, his eyes flicking between Hinata and the floor. The sound of Kageyama stirring his avocado mixture was almost drowned out by the blood thrumming in Hinata’s ears.

“You look pretty when you laugh, Shouyou.”

He must have died and gone to heaven. That’s what this had to be. Because there was no way that Kenma was touching and complimenting him in real life. He couldn’t focus his mind properly; the weight on his arm and the sincerity behind Kenma’s eyes making him lightheaded. The thought that he should say something suddenly struck him, but he could barely form a sentence. Instead, he just gaped at the boy sitting beside him.

The tension was effectively ripped apart by Asahi shouting from the living room floor, “Hey Kageyama, what facial skin oil works best after the mask?”

Hinata found out many things from the following conversation. First, that Kageyama had twelve different facial oils and twice as many skin creams. Second, that Asahi had even more. And third, Kenma was insanely good at making him fall head over heels by simply existing. Going back to his face mask mixture, Kenma removed his hand from Hinata’s arm. He almost whined at the loss of contact. God, he was useless.

Eventually, everyone had either perfected or given up on their face mask mixture. The next step was applying it, much more difficult than it sounded. Kageyama and Asahi had no trouble, laying on the couch side by side, looking like they were relaxing at the spa. Nishinoya was sat on the countertop as Yamaguchi tried in vain to apply the running mixture, his tongue stuck out in concentration. Hinata had the same expression as he lathered it on Kenma’s face. The setter scrunched his nose up at the smell, the expression causing a few globs to roll off.

“Shouyou, this is gross.”

“It doesn’t look that bad! You get to do mine after anyway,” he grinned.

“Great. We can be gross together. What joy.”

*

By eleven at night, the group all had their homemade masks on. Even Tsukishima had eventually came out of the bathroom where his two boyfriends had pounced on him. Some avocado chunks were still in his hair. They had twenty minutes until they got to take them off, just enough time to pick a rubbish comedy movie. Tsukishima and Kageyama were firmly Team Scary Movie, while Kenma and Nishinoya were arguing for the honour of Anchorman. Asahi and Yamaguchi seemed content to stay out of it; a wise decision that Hinata decided to follow after realising that he would have to choose either two of his boyfriends or one of his boyfriends, plus his crush. The more he thought about it, the more content he was to sit quietly and eat his face mask.

“Anchorman has Jack Black!”

“For thirty seconds!”

“Thirty seconds more than Scary Movie…”

“He kicks a dog off a bridge!”

“It’s relevant to the pl-Hinata are you eating your face mask?”

“No,” said Hinata, guiltily eating his face mask.

In the end they decided on Anchorman, due in no small part to the cutest pouting from Nishinoya and Kenma. Both had perfected the art of “I’m small and sad, please give me your soul” which Hinata respected the hell out of. First, they had to take off their masks and, in some cases, apply moisturisers and oils. At the front of the line, surprisingly, was Kenma. Hinata had never seen him move faster, except for when he had tried to murder Tsukishima earlier. Apparently Kenma hated both losing at games and wearing face masks with a burning passion.

Funnily enough, Hinata was last with Kageyama; something that rarely happened. When the rest of the group had washed up, they were left in the bathroom. Kageyama was rubbing some sweet smelling oil on his face while Hinata sat on the edge of the bathtub, waiting for him to finish. He knew how much Kageyama enjoyed scented moisturisers, especially the lavender and cinnamon ones. And the added benefits of having a boyfriend with smooth as hell skin could not be overstated. He should buy a new set for Kageyama’s birthday, maybe a more citrus-y kind would be nice.

His mind was so caught up with thoughts of surprising Kageyama with a gift that he didn’t notice the cinnamon scent wrapping around him before strong arms gripped him. He shrieked as he was lifted off the ground, flailing as much as he could. His boyfriend lowered his head to Hinata’s ear, his breath tickling him.

“You look adorable right now. I just wanted to give you a fair warning.”

“I-I’m what?” Hinata managed to stutter.

Kageyama didn’t reply, opting to capture Hinata’s lips between his in answer. The kiss was soft and loving, each movement conveying the emotion behind it. Hinata’s legs curled around the taller boy’s waist, his arms resting around his neck as they continued. A flash of tongue here and there but not enough for the kiss to become too heated. It wasn’t a thing of passion but pure affection; the drag of their lips, their shortening breaths, the hands resting in each other’s hair. All of it served to remind the other how much they loved them. Hinata enjoyed heated kisses as much as the next person, but only these deliberate yet delicate kisses really set off fireworks in his mind.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, before Kageyama’s arms began to tire. He set down the small ginger, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Tenderly, Kageyama brushed Hinata’s hair out of his face, smiling at him like he had personally hung the stars.

“Tobio…”

“Come on Shouyou, we’ve made them wait long enough,” he replied, his voice filled with love. His hair was tousled slightly, droplets of water hanging onto the strands. The unkempt look definitely suited Kageyama, he decided.

“Fine but we’re picking this up again later!”

“Obviously, dumbass.”

*

The movie was wonderfully average, except for the Jack Black cameo which Nishinoya insisted made the movie incredible. A while after the credits rolled, Tsukishima dragged Yamaguchi back to his room, telling him he would hurt his back sleeping on the couch. Hinata waved goodnight to them both. He knew full well it was because the last time they had all slept on the couch, Tsukishima had ended up in the middle of the cuddle pile. The poor boy had been cuddled within an inch of his life, unable and unwilling to escape. Not that he would ever admit it. He enjoyed showing Yamaguchi how calm and collected he is, an image which wouldn’t hold up if they stayed on the couch.

“We should probably get changed into our pyjamas soon,” Asahi said as he stood up.

“Is it that late already, Asahi?” yawned Nishinoya.

“It’s well past midnight…”

“Shut up, what!?”

Hinata giggled at Nishinoya’s surprise. He stood up as well, stretching his arms up. “I’m gonna get changed in my room.”

“Obviously you’re getting changed in your room, dumbass. Nobody wants to see you get naked in the living room.”

“I would!”

“Oh my god, Noya don’t encourage him.”

There were some stifled giggles from the couch. Kenma’s ears were dusted pink, his hands covering his mouth. Nishinoya elbowed him playfully causing Kenma to giggle even harder. Hinata had never seen him so comfortable with other people. It was refreshing.

When Kenma’s giggles subsided he turned to Hinata and said, “I’ll go get changed with Shouyou.” He paused, eyes dropping to the floor, “If that’s okay, I mean.”

It was Hinata’s turn to blush. God, Kenma was adorable. He smiled reassuringly, “Of course it’s okay, Kenma. You can steal some of my teddies if you want, too.”

“Is that a euphemism for something…?” Asahi loudly whispered to Kageyama.

“What’s a euphemism?”

Kenma sighed, grabbing his bag, “Let’s go Shouyou.”

Hinata led him up the stairs and to his bedroom. Apologising quietly about the mess of clothes and papers littering the floor. He had meant to clean it up but it was hard to get the motivation for it. Anything that wasn’t volleyball or something else he was interested in was difficult to do. Washing the dishes, doing homework, calling the doctors. All of it seemed impossible most days. Thankfully, he never had to explain it to Kenma, who just somehow got it. He plopped his bag down on Hinata’s bed and started rifling through it to find his pyjamas.

Hinata had decided on his shark onesie, the pastel rainbow one. It was part of a set that he had got with Nishinoya. He smiled fondly at the memory of the last time they had worn the set together, pulling his shirt over his head as he did so. There was a muffled yelp from behind him and he turned to see a stunned Kenma.

“I…I’m sorry, I-I didn’t realise…umm…” he stammered. His face was flushed, eyes flitting between Hinata’s chest and the rest of his room.

“It’s cool Kenma,” he laughed. “People have seen me way worse in the changing room alone!” Kenma’s shoulders sagged a little in relief but he still seemed a little rigid. It really wasn’t a big deal to Hinata. It definitely wasn’t a big deal that Kenma had seen him shirtless. In fact it was such a small deal to Hinata that he’d be fine never wearing a shirt in Kenma’s presence again if it meant he had the same flush of colour in his cheeks when he looked at him.

The atmosphere was a little tense, Kenma’s blush still present. They changed facing away from each other. Hinata couldn’t prevent the heat flooding to his face as he heard Kenma’s shirt hit the floor. Having a crush was rubbish, he decided. Anxiety and adoration did not mix in a way he liked. And the lying awake at night thinking of whoever it was. That was hard enough when he was only crushing on Kageyama; now he had three boyfriends plus a crush. It was a wonder he got any sleep at all, these days.

There was the sound of a bag being zipped up and Hinata risked a glance back. Kenma was wearing a plain white pyjama top with yellow bottoms, simplistic but absolutely stunning. He had a foot elevated on Hinata’s bed, expertly cuffing the pyjama trousers in seconds.

“You about ready?” Hinata asked. Kenma nodded silently, not making eye contact. Hinata led him out of the room and part way down the hall before a small hand wrapped around his wrist. He jumped at the contact, twisting to face the setter behind him.

“I’m sorry. About earlier,” he mumbled. “I didn’t mean to. I know you said it’s okay but…” He continued. Hinata was listening, but much more focused on the calloused hand on his bare wrist. He wanted to tell Kenma that it wasn’t a problem, plenty of people had seen him shirtless. But all he could think of was that this beautiful boy was glancing up at him with wide eyes and wearing the cutest set of pyjamas. Once Kenma talked himself into silence, he realised he was still holding onto the ginger boy. His hand flew back like he’d touched a stovetop. And then it stopped.

Hinata was so grateful for his reflexes as his hand grasped Kenma’s in mid-air. He took a step towards him, letting their intertwined hands drop to the space between them. Blood pounding in his ears he took a breath to steady himself.

“You don’t ever need to apologise to me,” he whispered. A slow nod from the other. And then there was a beat where the energy between them was electric, their hands squeezing each other as they closed the distance between them. Hinata watched Kenma’s eyes flutter shut as his did the same.

**BANG!**

He was going to kill Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. A loud “Sorry!” sounded from their bedroom and various sounds of them righting the bedside table that had just been knocked over. Kenma’s fingers slipped from Hinata’s and he stepped back. A thirty year sentence seemed fair to him in that moment. The buzzing atmosphere had calmed to a gentle hum. They both mumbled quiet apologies and made their way in silence back to the living room.

“Shouyou!!”

Nishinoya was wearing the matching onesie to Hinata’s. He beamed at him while taking a running jump into his arms. He barely caught him, falling onto the couch in a heap of small, tangled limbs. Asahi laughed as he tried to pull Nishinoya off. Receiving an elbow in the stomach for his efforts, he gave up and backed away. The pyjamas he was wearing exposed most of his abdomen, the top resembling a cropped hoodie.

“My abs…the only vulnerable part of my body…” he groaned as he curled up at the opposite end of the couch. Hinata giggled, partially at Asahi’s joke and partially at Nishinoya who had started to pepper his face with kisses. He tried to squirm away but his boyfriend had a death grip on him. Kageyama sent Kenma an apologetic look as he sat down and pulled the libero off of the poor boy.

“You guys are so gross,” Kenma smirked as he took his place at the end of the couch, snuggling into the blankets. Hinata, mostly recovered from the attack, crawled into Kageyama’s lap and yawned loudly.

“Dumbass, we have a million pillows here, don’t use me.”

“You don’t mind at all, Tobio.”

“Asahi pass me a pillow, for the love of god.”

The bickering continued as sleep steadily caught up to them. Somehow Asahi and Kageyama had both ended up as cushions for the smaller three, all of them curled up or nuzzling into one or the other. It was wonderful. Hinata ran his fingers across Kageyama’s relaxed hand, tracing the callouses and lines until the repetition lulled him to sleep.

*

“…Kenma it is _six AM,_ ” Hinata hissed. The other boy swatted at him, weakly. Hair slightly masking his red face.

“I…am _stuck…_ under your boyfriend…”

Kenma’s legs were both trapped under Kageyama’s weight. The frail boy didn’t have the strength to push him off. It was all he could do to reach out to Hinata, snuggled into his side, and whisper to try and wake him. Hinata reasoned that he couldn’t just leave Kenma to die, but he wasn’t about to rouse Kageyama. Firstly because he looked so peaceful while asleep, secondly because he didn’t have a death wish. Waking him up after a late night was something that would have consequences. The early bird gets the worm, he had said once. It turns out, the early bird gets mauled by a grumpy Kageyama.

So they had to be careful about this. He had already slid off the couch, stretching his arms out as he yawned. Smirking, he leaned down to where Kenma was stuck.

“Poor little thing,” he whispered in a mocking tone. Kenma made a noise that was very close to a growl in response, “I can’t feel my legs you ginger bastard.” He scrunched his face up at the younger boy.

There were a few minutes of nothing but teasing and insults. Filled with plenty of curses, surprisingly from Kenma. Hinata gasped at the string of foul words that left his mouth, interjecting with the occasional “so vulgar!” as Kenma got more creative with his wording.

“Don’t you laugh at me, Hinata Shouyou.”

“Or you’ll swat me to death?”

“I’ll ram my switch right up your tight little- “

“Kenma! That’s so gross!”

In the middle of their bickering, Kageyama had shifted slightly in his sleep, leaving Kenma’s legs free; something neither of them noticed. Kenma’s legs were too numb to really notice the change, and Hinata just wasn’t that observant. It wasn’t until the setter felt the familiar static pains of pins and needles that he realised. He let out a muffled “Oof!”, grabbing both of his stick thin legs.

“Oh. Tobio moved.”

“You…just realised…?”

Hinata huffed a quiet laugh, “Scooch over.” He climbed back onto the couch, bundling himself up in the blankets. Kenma groaned as he rubbed the pins and needles out of his legs, but he didn’t move away as Hinata rested his head on his shoulder. Hinata smiled as he smelled in the scent of Kenma’s lemon and cherry shampoo. It was intoxicating, being near him. He wanted to wrap his arms around his shoulders and breath him in forever.

He let his eyes roam down Kenma’s neck to his pyjama top. The fabric looked thick and soft, settling nicely around his thin frame. The shirt twisted by his waist, revealing a sliver of pale skin. Hinata resisted the urge to reach down and touch him or pull the fabric back into place. Further down, Kenma’s hands massaged his legs through the yellow pyjama bottoms. One cuff at the ankle had come undone. God, he looked amazing like this.

“Kenma…?”

“Huh?”

“You…you’re jammies are really cute.”

Instantly the skin Hinata’s cheek rested on flushed with colour and heat. The breathing above him hitched. He let his hands wander over to the neckline of Kenma’s top, fiddling with the loose fabric as he waited for a response. Hoping Kenma couldn’t feel his heart hammering against his chest, he focused on keeping his breathing steady. The older boy swallowed hard.

“Yours are nice too…I’ve never seen a cute shark before…”

Hinata gasped in mock horror, “Yuu is _right there!_ ”

“And you definitely wouldn’t be jealous if I called him cute.” Kenma said playfully. Hinata blushed at his tone, not wanting to make eye contact.

“I won’t be jealous as long as you call me cute too…” he pouted.

“So you want to be called cute as much as your boyfriends? I don’t think Nishinoya will ever get tired of complimenting you.”

He sighed. Kenma wasn’t getting it, wasn’t understanding what he meant. It would’ve been easier last night. If they hadn’t been interrupted in the hallway and things had progressed…this conversation would be so much easier. So less one sided and mortifying. The silence hung between them, Kenma’s curious gaze burrowing into him.

“No…” he began, steadying himself with a breath. “It’s not the compliments…it’s you.”

Kenma stilled. “I’m not going to go after any of your boyfriends, Shouyou…”

Oh my god, he was going to throttle him. He was so smart! His position on the team was all about him being the brains of the operation. And yet, his skull was so thick! How did he not understand that it was about _him?_

Sensing his frustration, Kenma shifted his body, moving Hinata off his shoulder so they were facing each other. Hinata knew the other read emotions better through facial expressions but looking at him in the eye…It was hard enough normally, but under these conditions? No way.

“Its…Kenma…”

“Yes?”

“I don’t want you to date my boyfriends….”

“And I won’t.”

A quick exhale of breath, “I want you to date _me_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the person who commented on the last chapter, you are literally the reason this chapter is out today, I love you.   
> If anyone has any requests about people to add to the Hinata harem or relationships to delve deeper into, just give me a shout and I'll be happy to.


End file.
